A little help isnt bad
by the original bitch
Summary: a mysterious girl from the future shows up can she help chris save the world! read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was late but everybody was awake at the Halliwell manor, the charmed ones had just finished vanished a demon that was thought to be who turned the twice blesses baby evil but it was another dead end on the long list .The eldest charmed one was watching her little boy sleep while phoebe and Paige where cleaning up the house after another demon decided to target practise with their furniture.

The entire sister wanted to was sleep but there was a sudden thump coming from upstairs they saw what looked like the same portal Chris and Bianca came out only weeks ago. There was a girl who looked to be around seventeen just standing looking shell-shocked before she could say a thing she was cut off by the eldest girl yelling "Chris" at the top of her lungs.

Seconds later in a sea of blue sparkly orbs appeared their witch lighter the first think the mysterious girl did was shower the young witch lighter. "Kat, what are you doing here? "Chris asked while almost squishing the stranger so hard she could breath. While the charmed ones stood there stunned thinking what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your documen

After watching that ordeal the girls were majorly confused "Wait up who the hell are you?" asked piper, she was obviously getting sick of random people from god knows where or demon that spend their life trying to kill her or steal her powers. The stranger just looked at the sisters "My name is Kat, I'm from the future". The middle sister was looking at her quizzly and looked back at their white lighter "Okay, then how do you to know each other then?"

Chris looked at the sisters" She is a friend that shouldn't be here! ". Phoebe could sense Chris anger and a little bit of happiness. Paige blurted out "Great just what we need another person from the future, Why exactly are you here?" Kat looked at her" I wasn't supposed to come to this time but it looks like I did not get a choice" she huffed orbed off leaving the girls shocked once again.


	3. Chapter 3

_ the year 2022 _

It was dark and gloomy but in the pitts of hell know as the underworld there were screams of terror and smoke everywhere this monster was fuming killing demon left , right and center a group of dark figures enter the cave when the dark figure finally spoke "I'm sorry master the witchlight manged to escape", " Of cource she got away she was always very sneaky she is a Halliwell after all she was you responability and you lost her now you pay the price"he said a he conjured an dagger and stabbed him right in the heart and with in seconds he exploded in to to black chalky ashes. The remaining dark figures were frightened of him.

The monster is known by the name of Wyatt Halliwell, the twice blessed and also The Souce of all Evil. With the titles came unbelievable powers he would not let Kat get away with escaping let alone travling back in time which gave him an idea " Send in the phonix assasians and prepare them for time travel there go on a little trip with me maybe have a little family renion". He is going to get kat back her if it took an army which he has but before his trip he going to see what happening with his family at that he shimmered away.  
He appeared in a small dirty cave he spotted the sear by her pond "What can i do for you Lord Wyatt?" he looked the beauty up and down in ravishing dress with long blonde hair " I dont have to for this Kira just show me what kat is doing in the past and what year i need to reterive her". Kira drifted over to her pond and touched the crystal water with her finger tips with the images flashing on the surface of kat coming out of the portal to chris's hugs of joy and the sister questioning looks.  
Kira looked up to her master and sore the looks of sorrow in his eyes, Wyatt caught her glance and brushed it and said" tell the phonixs there help is no longer need in the matter and shimmered away to the now halliwell muesum was once his family home walked out of the livingroom then he was dragged in to the memories of making potions with his mother in the kitchen and playing orb and seek with Chris and Kat but there was the stongest memory of his orbing in to find find his mother bleeding alone...dying was the last time he saw his mother.  
Wyatt shock himself out of the painfull memory and passed a photo of his family he made his way to the attic the the famous book of spell from his linage the book of shadow and located the spell he wanted he recited it away drawing wad done when a shiny blue portal appeared he thought of all the pain his family caused him his a tear drop sliding down his face he enter the portal...


End file.
